


Biker Dudes Do It Best

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, motorcycle riding bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Short drabble where you and Bucky are friends, but you're harbouring a bit of a liking towards motorcycle-riding bad boys. When Bucky buys a new bike, he invites you out for a ride.





	

Your mouth dropped open as your hand trailed over the shiny surface. It was beautiful. Vivid red and crisp, clean chrome. You always had a thing for men who knew how to handle a motorcycle.

“ _Get your own damn bike! Look, you’re leaving your grubby fingerprints everywhere!_ ” Bucky laughed, swatting your hand away from his new Harley Davidson Softail Deluxe. He had decided to treat himself for his one hundredth birthday after coveting this particular model for so long. It was just the right amount of old school cool merged with a ruggedness that suited Bucky Barnes to a tee. 

“ _I take it you want me to go for a ride with you?_ ” you asked, spying the other helmet in Bucky’s hand.

“ _No I was planning on taking Steve_ ,” he quipped.

You stretched out your hand and took the helmet from him, placing it over your head. “ _So where are we going?_ ” you asked.

Bucky shrugged and got on the bike first. You followed, wrapping your arms around him. 

You only had to travel for twenty minutes until the city transitioned into a dense, deserted pine forest. The picture looked beautiful in your mind. You could ride for miles just straight ahead. “ _You wanna just drive to the middle of nowhere?_ ” you laughed.

“ _Middle of nowhere, coming right up!_ ” Bucky said as the motorcycle hummed to life beneath you.

The engine roared and you moved off.

You clung on to Bucky’s chest for dear life as the road in front of you became more and more deserted and the smell of pine filled every breath you took. Bucky was warm against the wind that whipped past you causing you to nestle against him even tighter. The chill just about took your mind off the vibration coming off the engine, pulsing away between your legs.

Bucky pulled over in a lay by after 45 minutes of riding. There wasn’t a sign of life in any direction, just an expanse of trees. You threw yourself off, staggering slightly as you acclimatised to being back on solid ground. Of course, Bucky was right beside you to prop you up as you steadied yourself.

You both took off your helmets and looked at each other. Even with helmet hair, Bucky still looked gorgeous. He was clad in heavy leather and denim. Beads of sweat trickled down his brow. He was positively sinful. So much so that you were having trouble forming sentences.

He looked at the bike and then back at you. “ _So, what do you think?_ ”

“ _Beautiful_ ,” you said breathlessly, looking right at him.

He let out a quiet chuckle. “ _Me or the bike?_ ”

You still couldn’t form words. Your mouth just hung open as your mind raced. “ _Ah…b…both,_ ” you nodded.

He shrugged out of his leather jacket and draped it over the seat of the bike, leaving just a grubby white t-shirt underneath. He was testing you. “ _What about now?_ ” he winked.

You just nodded this time. No words could sum up how you felt staring at Bucky's abs through the thin cotton.

“ _You know,_ ” he began, moving closer to you, “ _you’re pretty cute when you get all tongue tied._ ” His hands came to rest around your waist and instinctively, you placed yours on his chest. “ _So you like the bike?_ ” Bucky pressed.

“ _I did. But I kind of have a thing for biker dudes more than the bikes_ ,” you admitted.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “ _Oh really? How much of a thing are we talking here?_ ”

You just couldn’t help yourself as you nervously edged onto your toes to land a kiss on Bucky’s lips.

It seemed to last forever; much longer than you had intended. His hands were tangled through your hair as you clung on to him with your actions growing increasingly urgent.

Finally Bucky broke away, smirking down at you then looking over at the thick cover of trees beside you. “ _I think we can do better than that, come on_.”


End file.
